Exodus
by AlisonRoslynLila
Summary: Bella and her sister are of a Dark kind.What if Samara and Bella were sisters would things have been different? What if there was so much more to the them than the evil that people saw? Is Bella actually possessed by a demon read and find out.


**_Chapter One:I Gemelli Diavolo_**

* * *

**_1:The Devil's Twins

* * *

_**

* * *

Samara and I were twins, some say we're evil some say it's not our fault that we are this way. We saw things in the world that others couldn't see. No they were too human for that, sometimes I wondered if people were right about us, that we were the devil's children. No one could bear to look at us they'd say that they'd see horrible pictures in their heads and it scared them.

Most are ignorant, afraid of everything that they don't know about. Sometimes my sister and I hear a voice, she tells us things, when someone's going to die, what someone does behind close doors, visions of the future and beautiful pictures of her home.

My sister and I never really knew our mother; we were taken from her before we were even five years old. She tired to drown us they told us to save our soul our mother had said but I believed that she was right. Sometimes Samara and I think evil things and we want to hurt people. No one wanted us until Anna Morgan came along with her husband Richard, he hates us he may act nice to us even behind close doors he still does but the woman's voice tells us the truth she knows everything and she is always right, they are taking us home to their ranch where they breed horses, we are going to be living on Moesko Island Washington America. It's the year of 1976, my sister and I are twelve years old, we don't know when our birthday is we just acknowledge aging with the passing of the years. We are wearing white long sleeved dresses, they people say we are to always dress in white because god will forgive our demon souls if we do. Samara and I can read each others mind so we don't speak much for some reason the sound of our voice frightens those around us. They say it is too beautiful to be human and reminds them of an incarnation of the devil himself.

My sister has straight, long-to her knee's- jet black hair that hides her face and I have light brown hair that covers my face-an inch longer than her's- as well it is always that way the light hurts our eyes. I hear Anna walk up behind me, while we are standing in the front yard of our new home. I see a swing hanging from a tree, the same one Akasha-the voice in our heads-showed us. The house is large,three stories and white the sky is pale gray above our heads so it doesn't hurt that much. _It is beautiful._I say to my sister, she's holding my hand._yes it is, do you think we'll be staying here long?_She replies. Samara is more brave than I am she is often seen as the one that is more defected than the other, my sister is more vocal than I am, I see more 'things' than she does,I hear things more than she does, but they don't know that for which I am glad because I would have been dead a long time ago.

I do not want to get close to Anna,I 'saw' that she would die soon and we would somehow be the cause. It may sound cruel but I really didn't care.

_Not too long sister,I feel death she is here and I fear that there is more she wants to do with these people than she is letting on. _Samara sighs and looks into my dark sliver eyes seeing what I have seen, after a while you get used to seeing everything we do.

Anna hugs us from behind, _the visions haven't started yet_. I inform Samara._But they will very soon we should take caution with her. I really do like her._

"How do you like your new home girls." She asks_.Let's go play._ I suggest and without answering Anna's question we walk away towards the back yard_._ I sat on the swing_ while _Samara pushed me, Richard stood there watching us muttering to his wife, not knowing that we could hear him rather clearly.

"I don't know why you brought them here, we should have left them where they were. I mean haven't you heard any of the rumors that have been flying around this island about them? Their known as the devil twins for god sakes and yet we adopt them." Richard murmured._ He should be scared of us_, my sister thought. I smiled.

"Hush now,these girls just need a home and someone to love them besides they just seem rather troubled to me nothing more. Have you heard them speak they have beautiful voices and I can't even begin to imagine what there faces look like beneath all of that hair in their face but I don't want to force them to pull it back, they'll do that when they're ready." Anna defended us, she was very kind I feel so sorry that we've bought our curse upon their lives but it is just not our fault. No it's no one's.

I made the telephone inside of the house ring they went inside to answer it leaving us alone. I got up from the swing and made my way over to the stables to where the horses were kept the animals recognized the treat that we posed and became alarmed in our presence.I tied them all to their stables and locked the doors. We made our way over to the back of the stable where hay was scattered. I sat down Indie style and so did my sister.

"Let's see what our future holds shall we?" She gave me both her hands ,pictures flashed before my eyes like a movie playing out everything of the future in detail up until the next week. Anna will start to have visions from us in exactly two days from now.I smiled the sooner she went mental, the sooner we'd get out of here.

"She hasn't noticed us gone yet."

We sat in our circle burning symbols and pictures of our visions into the hardwood of the floor. My history is not clear nor very much interesting but I shall tell you anyway. We were born in a shelter to a woman-her name unknown to me or anyone else for that matter. While in the womb my sister and I were so developed that we were able to form coherent thoughts, our visions were seen by her and it was slowly driving her crazy. I imagine us barely alive living in her being able to handle such horrible things when she couldn't. We spoke to her trying to calm her down but that only made things worse she claimed to others that the devil was speaking to her and that we were the cause of her mental illness. To us she wasn't ill she simply knew too much, we couldn't help what we were doing to her, we loved her to death.

When we were born she was afraid of us, she was the first to call us the devil twins, at first everyone loved us because we never cried except when mother would try to bath us I had a mad fear of water my sister she feared both water and fire. The reason behind our fear was that we knew even as infants that those elements of nature would one day be our means of death and I am not ashamed to say it sacred both of us, but how could we say anything, we were babies that were too intelligent for our own good. We had photographic memory and amazing brain capacity. As we grew older living in the home of the nuns became difficult for my sister and I. We couldn't enter the church which our mother wanted us to attend every Sunday, it was always like we were forbidden by some unspeakable force to ever enter such a place. When we turned two years people began to notice things that we were advanced beyond our years, that we almost never spoke,we knew things that ordinary humans should not and when out raged our temper could easily kill a person. All of these things we tired to hide from them but it was fruitless, they were always there to observe whatever we were doing and it angered us, all we wanted was for mommy to pay attention: to protect and defend us.

I started projecting six months after that and Samara being the vocal one always took the burnt of the blame unto her self, if only they knew that I was truly the evil one, they believed that their were demons possessing our bodies, I believe now that she was just desperate for an explanation, she was the only one that knew about our dark sliver eyes she was the one that encouraged us to keep bangs long enough to cover our eyes but short enough to see.

Mother told us to use our powers to do whatever it took to survive when they took her away from us stating that she was too mentally ill to be around us. It was our fault, from then on it became harder to keep what we could do from the nuns that took care of us, they found out about our fear of water and my sisters fear of fire we had many dark secrets but one was more difficult to hide than the others and it bothered us to no end because of it because we were forced to pretend. I truly believed that I was evil and possessed by inhuman forces unknown to man himself.

At the age of four all types of priest were summoned to 'rid' us of our 'demons'.Imagine killing the doctor that was trying to help you by simply looking at them in the eye, everyone wanted to know what happened to her when they found us in the room looking down at her death body staring at her face with her eyes wide looking at us with eyes that were sucked soulless, doctors from all over the world were called to try and discover her cause of death but to no avail.

They then turned to us for the answer, one that we could not give them. I remember everything, I remember that first day that Samara and I were forced by ignorant brainless humans to use our powers that day had been both a day of peace and a day of torture.

_

* * *

_

_The winds blew outside swaying the tree's in the cold winter causing the dew drops to melt on there branches, I could see every single detail of the winters glory with my advanced eye sight sitting on the window seat in the room that I shared with my sister_.

_"Do you remember what Momma told us_?" _I had asked, my sister was at her desk drawing pictures with black crayons and her gift for scary special effects, people wondered how we made the pictures and how we had seen such things others left it as it was, that had been the first time in months that I had spoken out loud. It felt strange to me now.  
_

_"Yes I remember and I'm willing to do what she said if you are, you know how important it is to momma that we follow what she said." She replies continuing with what she was doing. Today we were both dressed in black._

_My head snapped to door when I heard the footsteps down the hallway. He'd be here soon. I smiled at my sister, it was time I wasn't looking forward to it, but I just couldn't help but want to play with this one today._

_"I'm willing to respect mothers wishes." _

_We waited in silence, Samara scattered her drawings about the room and then sat beside me.I was wondering what kind of dumb bag they would have sent that time , they think we have a problem trying to fix us when they're some messed up crack heads themselves that can't handle there own problems. I had thought to myself. We changed doctors frequently because they people said we drove them to insanity. It was not our fault that our projections would haunt them after all we couldn't control it._

_We had broken record back then, because all ten of our doctors seven days after meeting us were all admitted to hospitals for mentally ill patients and they called us the nut heads._

_That's when our new doctor had walked in the door, wow! She was female young-couldn't be more than twenty-five-and very pretty. What a shame she'd be taking a visit to the nut house sister and I smiled sweetly at her but kept our heads down as she sat in front of us, with her clip board and pin. I hated them documenting everything about us, but that I could not have avoided._

_"I've heard quite a bit about you two, can you tell me why you see the things you do?" It had been the same questions over and over again, but the answers we had given would sometimes change._

_" You're going to die." I had whispered, I had seen the shivers running down her spine at the sound of my voice. It was the first time that I had spoken to 'them'. She had not seemed shaken by my prediction. She should have taken me seriously, but she had not and had just passed me off as mentally ill or even possessed by the devil himself._

_Seeing how she had died had chilled me to the core because I had been the cause._

_"Why do you say that?" It had not been a surprise that, that had come out of her mouth it was always the same._

_"Because we've seen and you should take heed for the wickedness of your deed." My sister and I had said in unison, for a split second I had seen that I had broken through her facade and I had given her my most chilling smile, she had quickly cleared her throat and wrote on her clip board._

_"But you still haven't answered my question, how do you see such things?"My sister and I had shared a brief glance at each other, before she had spoken._

_"We just see what is and what is to come and this makes you fear us because we know and you're afraid because you don't know how and what ignorant people fear because they know nothing about they cast away as some sort of insanity or disorder when in truth we're the ones that actually have more sanity and power than those around you." Samara had whispered, I had not been sure._

_The woman had become angered at us and she had hid it well._

_"Do you really think so?Why do you think I'm here? To help you so you won't have to see those things anymore and you won't become insane like your mother." She had said sweetly, her sugar coated words had raised a demon of anger in me that I hadn't known existed and in my sister as well.I jumped up and had grabbed her hand causing the clip board to drop. I had been burning her arm with mine, as she had tried to pry my fingers from her flesh my sister held her other hand doing the same, she had began to scream with pain._

_"Don't you ever speak of our mother that way ever again." I had hissed at her,before I knew it I was looking into her eyes staring into her soul with my dark sliver eyes. She had gasped and fallen onto the ground at our feet with a horror struck face and sunken burned out char coal soulless eyes. I had smiled down at her. Then went back to sit at my window seat beside my sister staring into the cruel winter night...

* * *

_

It was the first time I had killed and I had enjoyed her pain, I made her feel what I had they found her body in our room, they didn't question us. Two weeks after that we were sent to another mental insinuation in the city to become_ "better"_ as they had said, then we laid our eyes on Anna Morgan and here we were._  
_

My name is Isabella , I am one of the "Devil Twins" and we never sleep.

* * *

**Please review that's the only way I'll know whether I should continue or not.**

**I'd love it if you did review, just tell me the first thing that comes to your mind when you read this.**


End file.
